Accidental walk in
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: Cyborg accidentally walks in on Beast Boy and Raven during a make out session. Its Better than it sounds. Please read and review :)


It was an extremely long, tiresome day.

The Teen Titans have had a very long day fighting Slade Wilson, who goes by the name Deathstroke. They had spent most of the morning and afternoon fighting him. Early morning was Robin and his training sessions for the whole team at ridiculous times like five in the morning. Slade was one of the villains that was tricky and hard to fight. In the end, Slade had gotten away and left the team tired. Robin, like usually, got cross. Starfire, like always, calmed him down easily as he always listens to their orange Tamaranian friend with long pink hair and green eyes.

All of them wanted time to themselves. Robin said he was going to train, Starfire said she would join him. Cyborg said he needed to finish working on the T-car in the garage. Beast Boy and Raven we're going to hang out with one another for the rest of the day.

Beast Boy and Raven had been dating for a year now. They had taken a lot of teasing from Cyborg and Robin for the first couple of weeks, nearly a month. They tended to ignore them. Starfire was delighted and hugged them both in one of her bone crushing hugs. Cyborg and Robin decided to quit the playful teasing and was happy for them.

People are against them together. They say the two of them are too different. He is light and she is dark. He talks a lot, she does not. He loves jokes, she doesn't. He plays video games, she doesn't. She reads books, he doesn't.

Others say they are perfect together. Opposites attract, they say. It's true, it doesn't matter how different they are, they are perfectly in love.

While Robin and Starfire were training (as Robin didn't take breaks) and Cyborg working in the garage, Raven decided to grab Beast Boy by the hand and lead him to his room.

They walked to his bed and sat on It. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned towards until their lips met, kissing deeply and passionate. Green and grey skin combined as they interlocked their hands together.

"You know I love you" Raven said when they parted.

"And I love you" Beast Boy replied, kissing her again.

They pulled apart and smiled. Their hands came apart from the others. Their free hands went to their sides as the pair looked at each other with love.

They took in each others appearance like it was their last time seeing each other. They saw each other every day but took each day like it was their last.

Beast Boy was in his purple and black spandex uniform with silver belt. His green skin and green hair standing out. His green eyes looked at Raven taking in her beauty.

Raven had her black leotard on and blue cloak. Her purple hair flowing a bit in the gentle breeze which came from an opened window. Her grey skin made her purple eyes and purple hair stand out more.

Raven undid her cloak and put that on the floor. She smiled and locked eyes with his for what seemed like forever: she eventually decided to speak.

"We've been dating for a year now. So happy one year anniversary" Raven said.

"Happy one year anniversary" Beast Boy replied.

"What are we doing to celebrate?" Raven asked.

"What ever you want" Beast Boy replied with a smile that made her smile.

"I have a perfect idea" Raven said.

Raven then slowly reached for the bottom of his top. With a nod, she grabbed it and pulled the top of his uniform over his head and placed the top next to them.

Raven looked at him. After approval she reached down for his belt when the door opened quickly.

Cyborg looked horrified as he just walked in on this. The two Titans went redder, the longer this scene was happening.

"Please tell me that you two aren't actually going to do it?" Cyborg asked, still horrified.

"Uhhh?" They both said at the same time, embarrassed.

Cyborg turned around quickly and headed for the door, which was only a step behind him. He closed the door behind him and walked off as quick as he could to get away, leaving them two alone once again.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other for a second and then gently laughed at the very awkward scene. They shrugged, they didn't really care that Cyborg just walked in on them. It would have been worse if it was Robin. They decided to carry on with what they were doing before.

... But first, Raven locked the door with her powers so they would not be disturbed again. She turned to her handsome, green lover and proceededwith what she started.


End file.
